


"take care of him"

by Madfordinos



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Good Brother Miya Osamu, M/M, Miya Atsumu Needs a Hug, POV Sakusa Kiyoomi, Past Abuse, Protective Miya Osamu, Protective Sakusa Kiyoomi, Regret, Sad Miya Atsumu, Sad with a Happy Ending, Soft Sakusa Kiyoomi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28620384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madfordinos/pseuds/Madfordinos
Summary: Sakusa didn’t even know what they're were arguing about.In hindsight, this was a sign that their ‘heated discussion’ had long gone off the rails.------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Sakusa Gets a beat down from the protect Miya Squad
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu & Suna Rintarou, Miya Atsumu & Suna Rintarou, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 16
Kudos: 453





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi !!!!! Hope you enjoy chapter 1, this ideas been bugging me all week, so I decided to write it.
> 
> ~(˘▾˘~) However, ironically enough since I have dyslexia it means that sometimes I've used the wrong words, please tell me if anything needs correcting :) (~˘▾˘)~

Sakusa didn’t even know what they're were arguing about. 

In hindsight, this was a sign that their ‘heated discussion’ had long gone off the rails. 

Atsumu had come over, as he had been doing for the past two months every Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday, to mostly watch tv and take turns over Netflix. 

Their relationship was new, still settling in, boundaries still not fully known, and tempers tested, but Sakusa was happy in away he’d never experienced. Happy at the way Atsumu would hold his hand, at the way he would throw himself at Sakusa in that awful tortilla blanket, the way he would smile at him, nudging him with his feet as they drank tea together. 

On this day however, Sakusa had been in a tense mood from the start, his wrists hurting more than usual and, something that still his breaths to deepen, a stranger having coughed meters away from him while on the tram. 

Then Atsumu had arrived, already in an over-sized hoddie, talking, loud and non-stop, demanding all of his attention. 

Usually he adored it, not that he would ever admit it, but not today, when all he wanted was quiet and some time to himself to decompress. 

He should have said so, instead he opened the door, letting the fake blond in. Sakusa didn’t want to disappoint, yet only 45 minutes in, he was already irritated, Atsumu not having stopped asking what was wrong. 

The tv played on in the background, some Koran drama Atsumu obsessed over, it went unnoticed as they both sat, on opposite ends of the sofa, glaring at each over. The tension impenetrable, a knife not standing up to the challenge, not taking their eyes of each other 

“I'm just saying Omi, you can talk to me” Atsumus tone got defensive “yer don’ have to rip my head off for asking ‘bout yer” 

“i don’t want to talk to you, If I did I would” Sakusa rolled his eyes “I said I'm fine, I don’t know why you keep asking” 

“sorry for bein’ concerned ‘bout my boyfriend” he snapped, both judgmental and accusatory. 

He stood up, anger seeming to lick at his words “Your being clingy” Sakusa sneered, ignoring the voice telling him he was going to regret it. 

Atsumu seemed to blank, pushing himself into the couch before pausing and pushing his self-up, now standing at opposite end of the sofa. 

“Ya, that what you think? Better to be clingy than a unemotional robot who apparently doesn’ know how to talk to his boyfriend like a normal person” 

And with that Sakusa felt himself move from the start of anger to the blazing inferno. Not normal, an insult he heard his whole life; kids on the playground, teenagers off and off the court, adults in the stands. To hear it from Atsumu, a man he’d accepted into his heart, hurt more than he thought possible, maybe that was what promoted his next actions. 

Anger vibrated off him, clear as he approached Atsumu, mouth curling into a snarl “who would ever want to talk to you Miya? Your so self-obsessed, I didn’t think it was possible for you to talk about anybody but yourself.” 

He could already feel the beginnings of regret at the lie, knowing that Atsumu put the act on as a cover, yet he pushed it away, anger burning to bright. 

Sakusa waited for the next insult, the next challenge, except something was wrong, Atsumu took a slow step back, the rhythm broken. 

So he carried on “what, nothing to say Miya?” 

Even to his own ears he sounded harsh. 

“Look Omi” Atsumu swallowed, eyes, that were softer as if the anger had fled, darting around the room “i thin’ yer should calm down” 

He felt himself burn brighter, “calm down? Why should I?” 

“you always do this, start something then you never finish it” Sakusa moved closer, hissing out “so let's talk Miya” 

He practical felt steam coming out of his ears as Atsumus eyes landed on the unlocked door, body angling toward it. 

“No” his voice was firm, yet there was a slight wobble “yer angry, neither of us should talk till we're calmed down” 

He slid quickly to the door, fingers flexing, back to Sakusa, leaving his place on the white wall. 

Something about Atsumu leaving, being the responsible one for once, when he was the one to start the whole mess in the first place, took him to the next level. 

Rage encouged him to take two quick steps, grabbing Atsumus wrist, not being gentle, when pulling him back. The size difference between them was even more noticeable than usual, with Sakusa practical looming over him. 

He wished he hadn't done so immediately, all traces of anger sinking away. 

Regret had already made him freeze, knowing that he’d taken it too far, that he had just thrown himself over the invisible line, the line that existed in all relationships. Disgust at himself and remorse made him feel sick, back of his throat sticking, yet his thoughts were interrupted. 

Atsumu spun around, socked feet sliding, pushing forceful at Sakusas chest, yanking his wrist out of his lose grip. He backed up, holding his wrist in his other hand, eyes not leaving Sakusa. 

Who felt his breath catch, heart pausing because Atsumu was terrified. 

Brown eyes wide and wet at the corners, face flushed and breathing hard, he was trembling, shoulders lowed as if he was prepped to run. 

Sakusa didn’t move a muscle, letting Atsumu wrap a shaking hand around the door handle, pulling it open and walking out, eyes not leaving him till the door shut firmly. 

Sakusa didn’t know how long he stood there, staring at the painted wooden door. His eyes caught on the customised Nike sliders, painted with fox's on them, something so silly yet so Atsumu, having been left in the panic to leave. 

The reminder caused him to crash, collapsing on the cold floor, for once not thinking about the possible dirt, water dripped on the floor, sobs broke out unwillingly. It echoed around the empty flat, he gripped his hair tugging it harshly, wanting a distraction from the emotions swirling in his chest. 

Memories circled in his head. 

The time Atsumu had froze, expression blanking when Bokuto had swung a heavy arm around his neck, tugging enthusiastically. 

The time he’d jerked awake, having been half asleep on Sakusas sofa, after he’d put a hand on his shoulder to wake the dozing blond . 

The time Inunaki had flung a volleyball magazine at him, aiming next to him where he’d been sitting on the bench, yet the setter had flinched as if he was the target. 

The dozens of times the team, mostly Hinata and Bokuto, had yelled while close to the fake blond, causing him to tense, hands flexing, or on a couple occasions dropping whatever was in his hands. 

Most importantly had been Osamu, the twin having asked to meet him days after first getting with the blond. 

In truth, Osamu and Sakusa had already been friends, mostly though forced interaction when dragged to Onigiri Miya with the team, over time however they bonded over Atsumus, teaming up on him to the blonds regret. They had even shopped together for cleaning supplies, Osamu needing his advice for some persistent stains. 

They had been sitting at a café, with an A+ from the health inspector, the conversation had been awkward at first, yet it became apparent Osamu shared the trait of being able to strike a conversation up with anyone despite his much calmer personality, tension moving on. 

In the end, while unexpected, it had been pleasant, Sakusa had thought. While getting to leave however Osamu had stilled, a look he could not decipher coming over his face. 

“look Sakusa-san, I'm trustin’ yer here” He took a deep breath, running a hand through his natural hair “Just...just be careful with ‘tsumu ya, look after him” 

He could tell, while Osamu had been unsure on the phrasing of his words, he’d been sincere. 

“i have too” he nodded, grinning slightly “i don’t think Atsumu would let me get away with anything else” 

Sakusa walked away with a quiet goodbye, missing the conflicted expression on the twins face, believing it was just another show of the brothers relationship, Osamu just looking out for his four minute older twin 

Now, face wet and sticky, hands clammy and gripping his knees, he was amazed at how utterly stupid he’d been. 

Sakusa had missed all the signs, ignored them even, not wanting to accept that Atsumu; bright, confident, unapologetic Atsumu had been hurt by those who should have treasured him. 

He knew he wasn’t Atsumus first relationship, that hadn't mattered to him after all, and he knew it ended bad from what he had been told, but he never expected this. 

All the signs had been there, even warned in away by Osamu and he had missed all of it. 

And now he was paying the price, knowing there was a chance that he had completely ruined them, damaging their relationship because he refused to see the truth. 

“fuck”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suna relaxed, a smirk coming back on his face “great, but first you’ve got to survive the next 15 minutes because damn is he pissed” 
> 
> Sakusa was pretty sure he knew which twin Suna was talking about. 
> 
> “where is he-” 
> 
> “Yer got a lot of nerve, showin’ up ‘ere”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi !!!!!!!!!  
> sorry its late! collages kicking my ass (ʘ‿ʘ)  
> you all know the drill ༼ つ ◕_◕ ༽つ if somethings wrong word wise please tell me !!  
> enjoy ~

Sakusa collected himself off the floor, immediately getting in the shower, the panic settling. 

Thankful they didn’t have practice the next day, meaning he could go over to Osamus the next day, knowing Atsumu had undoubtedly gone there. 

He sent a text, staring at his phone for nearly 30 minutes on the simple message ‘we need to talk’, not wanting to apologize over text. He sent a ‘please’ unable to stop himself. 

He threw his phone on the bedside table, rolling onto his side and closing his eyes but quickly gave up, he was too worked up to sleep despite it nearly being 1 am. 

The kitchen had yet to be cleaned along with the living room, something he usually did the next morning due to Atsumus whinnying at night. Sakusa got up, knowing there was no fake blond in his flat to convince him to stay, pouting the whole time till he gave in. 

Sakusa arrived at Onigiri Miya at 11, having arrived at 10:24, but waited till he knew the brothers would have been up and about due to the shop not opening till 1 on Wednesdays. 

He looked back down o his phone, the screen displaying the text sent two hours ago ‘ya, come over later today’. The text was missing its usual explosion of emojis, a small detail that Sakusa noticed nether less. 

Suna answered the door halfway, body blocking the sight of the back of the restaurant, he stared at Sakusa seemingly lazy, yet his eyes were sharp and bright, angry. 

“Sakusa-san” 

At that he almost flinched, having not been addressed formally by one of the school sweethearts for months. 

“Suna-kun, I uh- I need to talk with Atsumu” he was strutting his words, something that had not happened in years, nervous at knowing the middle blocker in front of him could deny him entrance, stopping him from ever fixing things with Atsumu. 

Suna didn’t move, observing Sakusa, the heavy bags under his eyes and the unkempt hair. His own heavy eyes, having been up all-night with the twins, focused on the hands gripping each other nervously, twisting and pulling. 

Suna sighed, moving to the side and opening the door fully 

“Look I'll be honest” he stared into Sakusas eyes “you fucked up grabbing him like that, I don’t know what you were thinking and honestly I don’t want to know. But I know that you know that.” 

Sakusa nodded, not knowing how to respond to that 

“this is your only chance Sakusa, in truth Atsumu should have told you of his history weeks ago, yet when does that idiot ever listen to anyone but himself” Sunas voice was firm, sounding annoyed at the end. Suna closed the door, the whole time staring at Sakusa. 

“I know, it'll never happen again” Sakusa vowed, he knew there was no more chances after this. 

Suna relaxed, clasping him in the shoulder, his normal slight smirk coming back on his face “great, but first you’ve got to survive the next 15 minutes because damn is he pissed” 

Sakusa was pretty sure he knew which twin Suna was talking about. 

“where is he-” 

“Yer got a lot of nerve, showin’ up ‘ere” 

Sakusa felt ice run down his back, freezing as he stared at the shop owner at the door that led to the stairs. 

Osaum looked, for lack of better word, furious. His eyes were narrowed on Sakusa, chest heaving, and fists curled as if abut to start throwing punches. 

As Osamu stormed forward, no hesitation, Sakusa thought that idea might not be too far off. 

He fisted his hand in Sakusas top, yanking before pushing him into the painted wall. 

Now, its important to know that Sakusa was a professional athlete, one of the top spikers in the whole country, able to spike a volleyball at 71 mph, he was strong. 

A cook, that while active, had nothing on the extensive training schedule Sakusa had, even with going to the gym at least once a week, meaning there was doubt as to who was the strongest. 

Osamu, apparently had not been told this, holding all of Sakusa 6’3-foot self against the wall, feet barley touching the floor. He shook him harshly, slamming him back into the wall repeatedly. 

“yer said ya would look after him, yer lying basted!” he spat, face flush with rage. He shook him once again, sakusa, ignoring the incoming bruise he could feel, let him. 

“i know” 

“i can't fuckin’ believe ya! I told yer to look after ‘im, I trusted yer!” 

“I'm sorry” the apology was quiet, full of regret. Osamu paused, looking at the beginning of tears in Sakusa dark eyes, unfazed. He hadn't experienced anger like this in years. He’d made this mistake years ago, and he regrated it to the day, he was never making it again. 

“i don’t care” 

Sakusa felt his heart skip, despair crashing into him, knowing what that meant, that he could never fix things with Atsumu, that Osamu wanted him gone. 

“Osamu” Suna voice was calm and steady, the eye in the storm “that's not your decision to make” 

“the fuck it ain’t” 

“Osamu, I know your angry, you deserve to be, but you need to calm down” 

Osama let him go carelessly, spinning to Suna who stood still, unflinching “calm down?!” the shout echoed in the empty shop “the last time this happened I swore I'd be better. That this would never happen again, that Atsumu would never show up with fuckin’ bruises on his fuckin’ body again!” 

Sakusa cut him off, whispering “there's a bruise?” 

Osamu turned back on him, scowling, observing Sakusa before admitting “no, yer didn’t grab him that hard, it’s the only reason I'm not kicking yer ass right now” 

He learned forward, threateningly “but yer still grabbed him” 

Sakusa opened his mouth, nothing coming out, for once not knowing what to say. He wanted, no needed to convince Osamu to let him to speak to Atsumu, he needed to apologies, to beg and plead till Atsumu knew how truly and utterly sorry he was. 

“what nothin’ to say yer scrub-” 

“’Samu stop” the command was soft but firm, bouncing off the empty walls. 

Sakusa felt his neck protest at the speed he used to turn to Atsumu. 

He was in the doorway, one hand still holding on to the door frame, his face was splotchy and pale. Dark bags lined his eyes, eyes that were red and wet, emphasising his broken-out skin even more. His hair was mattered, unbrushed and stuck to his face, artificial light causing it took look more fake than normal. 

Sakusa thought he looked beautiful. 

Atsumu stepped forward, wearing a orange and white fox onesie that belonged to Osamu. The identical twin onesie sat in Sakusas flat, the draw he’d cleared for Atsumu sat full of his favourite cloths. He always wore the Onesie when he felt bad, whether physical or mental, and it hurt Sakusa heart just as much as it warmed him to see him wearing it now. 

“Atsumu” 

It sounded like prayer as the name fell from Sakusas lips. 

“Hi Omi” he smiled, not reaching his eyes, unsure “let's talk”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it :)  
> (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ Kudos please✧ﾟ･: *ヽ(◕ヮ◕ヽ)  
> feel free to comment!!!


	3. Chapter 3

10 minutes later saw them in the upstairs apartment, the room was full of life, clutter scattered everywhere. They were alone, Atsamu having kicked the actual owners out, ignoring the loud protesting from Osamu, Suna dragging him back downstairs. 

Apparently, he was in a violent mood, not that Sakusa could blame him.

They both sat on opposite ends of the table, a tea pot in between them, though only Atsumu had poured any into his cup. 

Sakusa took a deep breath “Atsumu nothing I could say could express what I'm feeling right now. I'm so so sorry,” Sakusa got up, ignoring his trembling hands, before bowing “i ask for your forgiveness, though I know I don’t deserve it. It’s your choice and I-”

Hands grasped Sakusa shoulders, tugging him back up “Omi please stand up” 

Sakusa straightened, Atsumus hands falling to grip the ends of his jacket lightly. Pausing for Atsumus nod, sakusa let his hands rest loosely on Atsumus cotton coved waist. They both stood next to the table, holding each other, doing nothing but simply looking at the other. This close, Sakusa could see the pale freckles that dusted Atsumus cheeks. 

He breathed out, relieved that he was allowed to keep Atsumu close. To touch and feel him, warm in his arms. 

“thank yer for apologising, I'm glad yer knew yer fucked up” Sakusa nodded, eyes never leaving Atsumus face, glad to see the slight teasing grin at the corner of his mouth. “but its not your fault-” 

“Atsumu-” 

“not completely at least” Atsumu, sighed moving his arms up to grip the neck of his jacket “i should have told you of my...” he paused struggling for words. “history weeks ago, it wasn’t fair to you or to me really” 

Sakusa nodded, noticing the way he wasn’t making eye contact “ok, your right” he started rubbing Atsumus waist, trying to sooth “i don’t want to push you, its been a lot lately, take your time” Sakusa leaned down, kissing Atsumu greasy forehead “I'll be here when you're ready” 

Atsumu let out a deep breath, letting Sakusa take all his weight as he collapsed forward, circling his arms around his thin waist “thank you” 

Sakusa smiled, small and sad but happy at the same time, relieved at the way the unusual tension sunk out of Atsumu, having noticed it the moment It arrived the longer they talked.   
The rest of the night fled by, Osamu and suna being let back in, Osamu stopping them when they tried to leave insisting on making dinner. It was perhaps the most awkward dinner he ever had the joy of being a part of, Sakusa had felt eyes burn into him the whole time, knowing that while Atsumu had forgiven him, his younger brother wasn’t even close. There would be a conversation. 

‘and hopefully soon’ he thought, holding a tuna Origrin, somehow burnt into looking like charcoal. 

Days went by, more or less back to normal, a undercurrent of tension ran between him and Atsumu, the knowledge there was a conversation to be had a burden on their relationship. 

Sakusa caught Atsumu in the mirror once, mouthing words, most likely thinking of what he was going to say. 

He himself was nervous, not knowing what to except, distraught at the ideas his brain was creating of what Atsumu suffered. 

Sakusa closed the door to Atsumus flat softly, sliding off his shoes then putting on his slippers, quickly crossing to the sink to wash his hands. Atsumu gave him a quick smile, making tea. He was oddly silent. 

The thought swung around in his head as he walked back into the kitchen, having gotten changed. Said thought crashed, focusing on the way Atsumu sat at his cheap, second-hand table, tea warming his hands. 

Sakusa picked up his filled cup, sitting down without a single word. 

At the continued silence, he took a sip with one hand, sliding the other across the table as an offer. 

Atsumu huffed wetly, eyes already holding back tears as he curled his hands around the offer. He stared at the larger hand, clasped by both of his before opening his mouth 

“so when I was 16, I met this dude ya? He was smart and he was funny and he was the first guy to ask me out that was older than me-” 

Atsumu carried on, never stopping as he knew he wouldn’t start again, talking about how 16-year-old Atsumu had been so excited by being asked out by a man who had just turned 20, which later was revealed that 20 was actual a 23. How he had been so sweet and thoughtful, buying him flowers and food. How he was interested in volleyball for him, buying a brand-new pair of trainers, wanting to come to his game. 

Atsumu knew Osamu and his mum would flip, so he kept it secret, not just from his brother but everyone. He knew there was an age gap, one that his friends and family wouldn’t support, but it was barley even 4 years, lots of adults had larger gaps than that after all. Besides more importantly they were in love, an unbreakable bond between them as Hurto had said. 

Sakusa added that name to his hate list, it moving smoothly to the top.

Atsumu talked about the year they spent, in secret, sounding like a classic cheesy teenage love story, how it was perfect and how madly in love he felt. He slowed down, speaking off how summer nights spent giggling and laughing till their stomachs hurt turned into nights full of tense silence, both of one step away from exploding at the other. How screaming matches started every day, only ending in Hurtos bed or car, never talking about it, preferring to physically work it out. 

This caused Sakusa to still, realising what Atsumu was implying, knowing that Atsumu would have been 16, a minor with an adult. He thought back, they had never gone past the couch after all, pants staying on. They never went further, and while Sakusa appreciated it, needing time to get used to touching another person and wanting to take it slow, he was always surprised by how Atsumu was always the one to pull back. Sakusa focused back onto his voice, shelving the thoughts, chances were Atsumu most likely had some trauma over that, and he was either ignoring it or was unaware. 

It wasn’t bad at first, not really, he insisted, but everything increased, the fights, the tension, the lack of late-night drives. Hurto would step up close to him, never touching, telling Atsumu volleyball was all he was good at, that Atsumu only cared about volleyball. 

It hurt but Atsumu grew up with a twin, insults don’t get more personal than that after all, plus the way Hurto would show up, flowers in hand and the offer of going on a drive helped. 

Osamu had found out by then, he threw a fit just like Atsumu thought he would, threatening to tell their mum, only stopped by the counter threats of telling Suna of his crush. He'd accepted it, sort of, after Atsumu went on a rant lovesick from the new flowers resting on his desk. 

Osamu had asked to meet him, Atsumu denied him, talking about the amount of work he had going on due to being at university. Only years later would he realised why he had lied, knowing that Hurto only went to class three times a week with no part time job, that his subconscious knew Osamu would force them to break up upon seeing them together. 

It went on like a circle, insults, new or old, thrown at Atsumu following something he had done. Such as smiling at the waitress, chirping a high ‘thank you’ or even helping a pregnant woman pick up a dropped bag. He was accused of being a slut, a flirt and a ‘do you have any shame baby’, it was constant and he didn’t know what to do. He loved Hurto, his first love and he couldn’t just give him up right? 

Staring at the large number of flowers sitting on his desk, he knew he had to finish the nearly 2-year relationship, the barley wilted bunch silently agreed.   
3 hours later Atsumu was back in his room staring at the flowers, a warm handprint decorating his face. 

From there it escalated gradually.

He’d been denied every time, with each request being responded by more force. He eventually stopped asking. 

Life in general became hard, buries on his body and sore from the nights before, he was lucky his chosen sport was a hard one. Able to pass of dark marks from the impact of the floor, made even easier from his speciality in getting low to set the ball, often hitting the ground. It was the perfect cover and worked for a while. 

The looks increased, not just from his brother and mum, but the rest of the team as well. 

Then Kita had corned him, prodding gently but firmly, pointing out the marks that shouldn’t be there, couldn’t be there. Atsumu had panicked, snapping at Kita for perhaps the first time in his life, he reverted back to his usual defence, his pride refusing to let him back down. 

Kita had stood there, not flinching once despite his best efforts, throwing poison insults that would have caused Atsumu to curl up in shame any other time. 

Despite his best efforts, he’d ran out of steam, the storage room turning silent only his heavy breaths audible. The tears started slowly, before something broke, ending the evening in Kitas arms, confessing everything to the reliable captain.

He went home, planning on, truly planning, to tell Osamu, to break up with Hurto. 

Except Hurto was outside. 

Nothing had happened really, Hurto hadn't even touched him, he’d thrown some insults, shouted a bit then left. Atsumu had excepted it, he was late, it was his fault. 

Except Osamu had been home when he was meant to be at Sunas. 

It'd been a whirlwind from there, Osamu had quickly forced the truth out, the yelling stopped after Atsumus shirt had been yanked up, displaying the bruises, Tears had quickly erupted from both brothers, apologies tumbling and falling from their mouths. The night had ended with them in the same bed, curling around each other for comfort in a way they hadn't done in years, and a promise to end it. 

He’d pushed down his pride and shame and told most of team, not all at once, but separately over the next couple of days. They didn’t get any details, just that it was a relationship gone bad, he let them create their own theories. 

Hurto had appeared, angry and furious at the denied calls and ignored texts. 

Thankful his mother hadn't be home however, most of the Inarizaki team were. 

Atsumu still had nightmares at the look on Arans face, his large body backing up Kita, who had looked terrifying. 

True and pure anger clear on his face, something Atsumu did not even know was possible on the stoic captain. 

Words were exchanged, and he never saw Hurto again. 

But it had still happened, the angry, the violence, all of it changing Atsumu. Time and space helped, the therapist his mum forced him to see helping even more. But he was still different, now scared to love and be loved without the fear of pain, the thoughts of it happening again swirling his thoughts. 

Kiyoomi could feel the tears in his eyes, a few escaping, he had a clear idea of what happened of course, but to have the detailed history, to see the pain emerging the longer Atsumu talked. It was horrible and Sakusa could feel his heart twisting, physical hurting.

“and then I met ya Omi”Atsumu smiled, a contrast to his wet eyes. He bringed Sakusa hand to his mouth, kissing it, grip tightening impossible further. “and it was scary yer know? But I really liked ya and sure yer a jerk” at this Kiyoomi couldn’t stop the slight grin “yer brutally honest, yer have way to many highlighter lookin’ clothes and honestly sometimes yer hair is a crime to humanity”

That was the final straw, the both of them laughing, clucting each other’s hands over the table, Atsumu let out a snort and it was like the tension broke, or at least some of it.

“And yer you, yer smart and hardworking, always thinking things though, when yer start something yer always finish it, and despite yer trying to hide it yer kind.” He pressed his lips into the slightly trembling hand “and I started to fall for you, and it was scary but knowing it was you? It made me less scared, somehow giving me the courage to confess.”

Sakusa got up quickly, eyes watering, moving around the table just as Atsumu flung himself out of the chair. They hit the tiled hard, curling around each other till Atsumu was half sprawled in his lap, chest to chest, arms around the other.

Kiyoomi could feel one of Atsumu knees digging into his stomach, the floor cold beneath him and the beginnings of a bruise from their quick descent.

He felt as if he could stay in this single moment for the rest of his life, chest open and exposed to the fake blonde in his lap.

They stayed there, in that position, for how knows long. Sakusa took a deep breath, revelling at the knowledge they were alright, that Atsumu was his again. His to care for and his to love.

“Omi?”

“Ya?” he mumbled, pressing a light kiss to Atsumus jaw.

“uh- I know arguments are going to happen, natural yer know, but I – when we’re fighting don’t- ” Atsumu huffed, ducking his head into Sakusa neck “ please don’t touch me”

It was a plea and Sakusas heart broke all over again.

He lifted a hand to rest on the back of Atsumus head, entwining his finger into the blonde locks, “never love, I’m sorry, I’m so so sorry” Kissing him on the forehead, he started to rock them “if it ever happens again I want you set Osamu on me”

He could feel the smile pressed into his skin, the wet huff released.

“Ya?”

“Ya” 

The rest of the night, in Sakusa opinion, went perfectly. Curling on the sofa, wrapped around each other under multiple blankets, the tv showing some colourful children’s cartoon that was Atsumus latest obsession. 

It was a step, a big one, history laid on the table. Both had shown parts of themselves that no other had seen, they had nearly been destroyed by it, but it was a significant step towards the future they wanted.

A future that seemed more possible by the minute.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading hope you enjoyed it! I'm really bad at replying to comments but i love reading them!!! so feel free if you want
> 
> Kudos please, its my validation (◕‿◕✿)


End file.
